swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Arkadia Calimondra
Arkadia Calimondra character data created by Wikia user Lukewarner. Affiliations: The Sith Arkadia Calimondra is a powerful Sith Lord, and the eldest daughter of Lord Chagras. She rules a region of the Grumani Sector known as the Arkadianate, which is governed according to a philosophy of ordered chaos, which involves rotating her subjects in different jobs to keep them perpetually distracted. Those living on her capital, the icy world of Syned, are expected to be familiar with a wide variety of professions and prepared to be appointed to any particular job at any given time. When she was just 25, Arkadia invades and annexed the Dyarchy world of Byllura, which was ruled by her younger Sith siblings, and took them into her custody. Her conquest is inadvertently assisted by the efforts of Jedi Knight Kerra Holt and the mercenary leader Jarrow Rusher who had fought off the Dyarchy's attempts to assimilate them into a Force-induced mental thralldom. Following the battle, Arkadia attempts to win over Kerra and Jarrow by providing them with refuge at her capital city of Calimondretta; intending to keep the student refugees aboard their ship Diligence as her new subjects. Later, she tries to persuade Kerra to assassinate her grandmother, Vilia Calimondra, supposedly because she believed that Vilia had her father murdered. Vilia later, while neither confirming nor denying that she had killed Chagras, notes that Arkadia herself is an equally likely suspect. When Holt refuses, Arkadia has her imprisoned, intending to extract information from her and then kill her. However, Narsk Ka'hane, an independent operator for several Sith Lords, secretly frees Holt while Rusher helped destroy much of the complex to ensure they and their refugee charges' escape from the Arkadianate. Arkadia Calimondra Statistics (CL 16) Medium Human Noble 7/Sith Apprentice 6/Sith Lord 3 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 9; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '+14; '''Senses: 'Perception: +15 '''Languages: '''Basic, High Galactic, Sith, 7 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 31 (Flat-Footed: 30 (Jar'Kai: 33), Fortitude Defense: 29, Will Defense: 32; '''Block Hit Points: 105, Damage Threshold: 29 Immune: 'Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +17 (1d4+11) '''Melee: Lightsaber +18 (2d8+11) Melee: '''Lightsaber +15 (2d8+11) and Lightsaber +15 (2d8+11) '''Melee: Lightsaber (Interlocking Hilt) +15 (2d8+11) and Lightsaber (Interlocking Hilt) +15 (2d8+11) Ranged: By Weapon +15 Base Attack Bonus: +14, Grab: '''+15 '''Attack Options: Noble Fencing Style Special Actions: Improved Weaken Resolve, Presence, Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force +21): ''Battle Strike, ''Force Lightning (2), Mind Trick, Rebuke, Twin Strike Force Secrets: Quicken Power, Shaped Power Force Techniques: Dominate Mind, Force Point Recovery, Improved Mind Trick Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 13, Constitution 11, Intelligence 18, Wisdom 14, Charisma 16 'Talents: Block, Improved Weaken Resolve, Lightsaber Defense, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Noble Fencing Style, Presence, Stolen Form (Jar'Kai, Niman), Weaken Resolve Feats: Dual Weapon Mastery I, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Linguist, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +21, Gather Information +16, Initiative +14, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +17, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +22, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +17, Knowledge (Tactics) +17, Perception +15, Persuasion +21, Use Computer +17, Use the Force +21 Possessions: Lightsaber (2; Interlocking Hilt), Code Cylinder, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Fine Cloak Category:Homebrew Content Category:Humans